1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, and an image processing apparatus comprising a display device capable of displaying various information as well as an image processing function, and in particular, to an image processing apparatus such as a printing apparatus which is connected to external apparatuses to executes predetermined processes and which has a display device capable of displaying various information, a control method therefor and a program for controlling this apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium storing this program.
2. Related Background Art
Known image processing apparatuses include printing apparatuses such as composite machines provided with the functions of a copier, facsimile terminal equipment, and a printer, or these functions plus the function of a scanner or the like.
In order to make the various functions available, these printing apparatuses have an operation unit for allowing operator/users to input operations or display various information. The conventional operation section simply accepts the operation inputs from the operator/users and displays information for operational guidance and the status of the apparatus. Further, when the manager of the printing apparatus is to inform the operator/users of a failure in the image processing apparatus or scheduled maintenance, he or she must perform an operation such as sticking of a sheet with this information to the printing apparatus.
Moreover, in spite of the various functions of the printing apparatus, these functions cannot be efficiently communicated to the users. Thus, also in this case, the manager must perform an operation such as sticking of a sheet with this information to the printing apparatus.
The operation such as sticking of a sheet with information to be communicated to the users is very cumbersome to the printing apparatus manager and is thus a burden on him or her.
Further, the sheet with the message stuck to the printing apparatus may be peeled off to prevent the users from receiving the message, and it is difficult to efficiently communicate the message within a desired period.
Moreover, the manager cannot limit the use of the printing apparatus, or effectively and efficiently communicate this to the users.
Furthermore, if the manager is to make detailed settings for the message, the various settings of the image processing apparatus may not be suited for the settings for the message. Such a situation has not been expected in the prior art.
The present invention is adapted to solve these problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus capable of effectively and efficiently communicating desired information to the users and reducing the burdens on the manager, a control method therefor and a program for controlling this apparatus, and a computer readable storage medium storing this program.